fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Gingano Sophie
Gingano Sophie 'is one of the main cures of ''Futari Wa Pretty Cure ~Universe System~ ''and the leader of the duo. She is terrible at studying, but is perfect in sports. With a big sense of justice, she rarely let someone down. Her catchprase is '"Get me out of this!" '(このうち私を取得！''Kono uchi watashi o shutoku!) Appareance Sophie has long dark yellow hair, usually free, but when she is playing volleyball, her hair is in a ponytail. Her eyes are dark green. In her civillian form, she is usually seen with a blouse with short sleeves colored in light pink , with some parts in light yellow. She wears a blue short jeans, with yellow sandals. But, in cold days, she wears a Navy Blue jacket, with a yellow star in the top, black jeans, and yellow sneakers. As Cure Galaxy, her hair changes to orange, free but in the right side of her head, is a pink and silver heart-shapped with navy blue ribbons. Her clothes are a pink colored top with short sleeves, with some navy blue parts in the sleeves and a light blue ribbon on her chest. Her skirt is navy blue, with the top being light pink. She wears short black boots with white laces. Her costume bares the midriff. She wears a black bracelet. Personality Sophie has a bright personality, but she can be "a little stressed" when the things go wrong. She has her own sense of justice, and rarely let anyone down. She is careless, and clumsy sometimes, but she always has her way to solve things. Sometimes this way is eating ice cream. History Meeting Jennifer Sophie's teacher said to Jennifer to tell Sophie about the subject of the test. Then, they became little friends. When they turned into Pretty Cure, the friendship grew more. Relationships Shirokawa Jennifer - They became best friends since they transformed into Pretty Cure. Theo - Is Sophie's fairy. They normally argue with each other, but they understand the other's feelings. Ouji - When the Pretty Cures saved Ouji, Sophie doesn't like him. 'Chairokawa Bruno '- They became good friends, but Bruno has a crush on Cure Galaxy, and Sophie has a crush on him. Cure Galaxy '''"A crystal in the universe! Cure Galaxy!" ' '宇宙のクリスタル！キュアギャラクシー! '' Uchū no kesshō! Kyua Gyarakushī!'' Cure Galaxy '(キュアギャラクシー ''Kyua Gyarakushi) is Sophie's alter-ego. She became very serious when she transforms, but she can't purify monsters alone, but she has a power to make sub attacks. But, as Cure Galaxy, she showed up an incredible power, what makes her purify a monster alone, but it takes a lot of energy. Attacks *'Crystal Shining Flash '- her only purify attack. It only appeared in episode 30, when she was separated of Cure Planet. *'Black Rose Thunder '- She jumps to the sky with a little rose, and then a thunder hits the enemy. *'Galaxy Surprise '- She collides herself with the enemy, using her power. Normally it NEVER works. Double Attacks *Star Core '- Galaxy and Planet are with their hands together, and they shout "Pretty Cure...", then, a big star appears in front of them. "...Star Core!" They put the together hands to the front, pointing to the star, and the star goes to the enemy. *'Lovely Evolution '- The upgraded version of Star Core. The only difference it's a heart, not a star. Transformations '''Dual Starlight Change '- Her only transformation with Jennifer. Etmology 'Gingano '(銀河乃) - Ginga (銀河) means "Galaxy", probably because of Sophie's cure name, Cure Galaxy. No (乃) - In this case, No is only included as a common component in Japanese surnames, rather than having any special meaning having to do with Sophie's power or personality. 'Sophie '( ソフィー) - Comes from a Greek name who means "Wisdom", probably of her "Wisdom" of rarely let someone down, the wisdom of justice. Her name means "The Wisdom of the Galaxy" or "Galaxy Wisdom" Songs Sophie's voice actor has participed in several image songs for the character she voices. *Beautiful Universe *Galaxy♥Love Duets *Shining Star ~From the Sky~ *Light Side of Me (From you too) Trivia *Sophie's cure name was planned to be Cure Starlight or Cure Nebula, but this were deleted and she became Cure Galaxy. *She is the third lead Cure to have orange hair in her cure form. *Like Cure Black, Cure Galaxy can use a amazing power by herself, but this were only used in one episode. *This is the first character who was inspired in WhiteColor. Category:Pretty Cures Category:User:WhiteColor Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Futari Wa Pretty Cure ~Universe System~